Angelus Mortis
by Mystic Fawn
Summary: Evangeline, a very powerful mutant that is on the verge of shattering in her own traumatic events and coming down in a black abyss with the loss of nearly everything. Her sister left at the age of ten as she slowing began growing into a monster, what will happen when more then one of her dark little secrets slip out one by one..right after another.
1. Prologue

Hello One and All! Fawn here with my first story! :3 I really hope you like it, This is my first X-Men FC ( First Class ) fanfic so I apologize if nothing is picture perfect!

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-MEN, only my OC Character. **

* * *

Prologue

Evangeline Darkhölme, a raven haired beauty that lived a normal life in a normal community with her family and friends. But she isn't so normal, being born with inhuman abilities that consider her different. Her sister, Raven, was the first to project her powers and be abandoned. After that, she didn't know where she was.

She tried to find her sister, countless days and nights she spent wondering where she was. Soon, Evangeline began to express her, what her parents would call _disorder_. Ever since then, it has ruined her and for the rest of the time she has been running. From the humans, hiding out and just not knowing what to do.

Day by day, she would either be in a bar or at home. Her mother accepted her while Raven wasn't so lucky. She didn't feel the love because her own sister wasn't there to prove that they gave a single damn about her. Evangeline has been struggling ever since, nearly killing her parents for this same exact reason. They did nothing.

They gave up on them.


	2. The Queen of Nightmares

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I had to rewrite the story due to accidental complications!

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Queen of Nightmares

_April 21st, 1944 : Rosewood, Pennsylvania_

_A young girl with raven black hair ran across the empty halls, giggling and laughing as she slipped on the newly waxed floors to quickly recover and continue her search for her older sister. "Raven!" She called, looking through every nook and cranny of the household not seeing a thing._

_"__Raven..!" Calling again, meeting to her father. "Daddy, have you seen Raven?"_

_Not receiving an answer, only a chuckle before a wave of blue and there stood before her, "Hey! You cheated!" _

_"__Did not!" Protested the little mutant before taking her sisters hand and brushing the straight bangs that mysteriously covered her left eye. "Hm..let me see if I can do something about that." Tugging the little girl by her hand to the bathroom, passing a statue to see another wave of blue._

_"__You're hiding again."_

_Looking back, neck length honey gold hair and milky skin with pale greenish brown eyes and a lovely little dress._

_"__No I'm not." Raven huffed._

_Once pulling the little lady towards the bathroom to take a pair of shears, sitting her on the toilet and began to clip away. Styling the now swooped bangs to give her own milky tone a shine without the shadows of the hair that covered nearly half her face._

_"__There Eva, you look prettier." Not bothering to clean up the clippings._

_"__Girls! Time for dinner!" A feminine voice caressed the air in silk with a tinge of annoyance. "Don't hide sissy.."_

_Eva was given a look before the two looked to the floor, hand in hand as they trudged through the halls down to the dining room. Sitting on the left side of their dining table, getting a sudden stare down towards them. "Evangeline! What happened to your hair?!" Their mother was in distress._

_"__Raven cut them for me." _

_A loud throat clearing scared them, "And why didn't you clip it back instead of cutting it without my permission." _

_"__Because I didn't want that. I didn't want to be made fun of."_

_"__Honey why would you be made fun of?" Her father asked. Evangeline and Raven picked at their dinner, not spilling a word. They stayed deadly quiet, before a sigh was blown into the air, "Girls you're dismissed early." Their mother gave a disturbed glance to her husband before they nodded and skipped off._

_"__Our daughters are like those freaks!" Screeched their mother, pacing the room. "What are we supposed to do."_

_"__Dump them on the street!" The twins hid behind the wall, listening to every word before Raven pulled her younger sister upstairs, locking the door._

_Evangeline was scared while Raven was brave, making her feel..hurt. "Rave..what are we going to do.." _

_There was silence. "Raven?" Then the footsteps up the stairs made her heart beat against her ribcage._

_"__Raven?" She looked down, her head being lifted up. "Watch the door." The minute she turned her head, she was gone._

_"__RAVEN!" _

* * *

A loud scream bounced off the white walls, a young woman jolted into the sitting position; the young woman screamed in anxiety. The needles jammed in her arms, one in her throat and all these sticky things along her chest. The monitors began to ring and made beeping sounds, tearing out the needles and vital stickers to cup a hand over her neck where the last needle was torn out.

"Subject X is awake."

She looked around, noticing the somewhat hospital gown she wore, only seeing a mirror.

The poor young woman was quivering, looking around to see a handless door, the monitors, the strange table beneath her and the fluorescent lights beaming down on her exposed body. Not speaking a word, she looked around once again to place a worried hand over her left eye.

"Subject X." The mechanical voice called, she didn't respond.

An emerald green eye glanced to the mirror, not speaking a word. She stood off the table to notice something off. "Where am I."

The static voice didn't answer. "Where the fuck am I?!" She shouted, slamming her fist against the glass.

When the voice didn't respond again, the young girl looked into the glass and right into the commander's eyes. He didn't know how this was possible, she stared right at him and had a sadistic smirk on her face; her only visible pupil dilated to its full extent.

"AHH!" Nothing but screaming and silent, deadly noise as the commander began to bleed out from his eyes, ears and nose.

But before he could slip away, she powered his nerve system and opened the door. "Thank you."

A loud thud behind the glass and she left, "Where am I.."

"This doesn't make any sense.."

All that was around her was white corridors, signs that lead to no exit and a large white and red umbrella symbol stamped dead center of this facility. Looking around to see no other people in sight.

"**_Subject X has escaped." _**Loud sirens blared all around, making her head pulse.

She held her head, silently screaming as she attempted to crawl away from the noise. "There _it_ is!"

"Get..Get away from me..!"

"Sedate her, immediately." That's what was done, a large needle stuck in her shoulder made her scream.

Her vision began to go black, her hearding still clear as day as her other senses began to shut down, making out only some important information to make her try to resist but it wasn't possible. "Take her...solitary for testing...this mutant is...not human. It is...dangerous."

Another screaming awakening in a windowless room, chained to the wall in a straight jacket. Like that will do anything. "Subject X." A static voice produced over the visible speaker.

"Don't you dare call me that!"

A soft chuckle left the lips, "Now, isn't that your name."

Growling, she thrashed, "Fuck you!"

Thats when a bloodcurdling scream left her lips as a lethal dose of electrocution rode through her bones and burned her skin. She fell to her knees, noticing another mirror, showing her eye as it flashed a cat eye then black-red tinted fluid ran through her veins in her neck to her eyes.

"Behave and it won't happen again."

She didn't answer, "That's better. Now, I want you to...demonstrate your abilities on this man."

A faux wall rose with another man, chained as she was, "Why."

"Do it." Vigorously shaking her head, she looked at the camera. "No. I'm not hurting anyone. Innocent or not."

Another electrode shock tinged her skin and caused her immense pain. "Now. What did I say about listening. And this man, he is the one that hurt your beloved sister." All he heard were tedious giggles, turning into maniacal laughter. "You humans are pathetic."

"I don't have to play mind games or see your face to see you're a liar."

Another chuckle echoed the room. "Good Girl." The other man..was a hologram.

"You're smart."

"You're just an idiot."

She braced for the electric shock but it didn't come. "Now, project your powers."

Shaking her head. "I'm not going to be a weapon for whatever organization this is. I'm not hurting people for the fun of it to give you a front seat for torture."

Then the door opened, a commanding officer unhooked her from the chains and lead her to another room. It was down several hallways, stairs etc. But she could escape right now if she wanted to but something was effecting her powers.

"Solitary.."

Not another word before she was thrown into the room, still strapped. "Oh more mirrors."

The young woman looked around, a metal hospital bed in the corner, the casual one-way mirror, and that was it. She walked to her bed, sitting down on the brick of the mattress to feel tears pricking her eyes. Why was she here?

The straight jacket was protecting her from the icebox she now claimed. "Mutant."

"I have a name bitch." She hissed.

Her patience, attitude and all the above on her personality, didn't help her. "I thought you didn't like that name."

"I'm a person you dipshit, not a fucking lab rat!"

"Now, that's exactly what _you_ are. You are no human, you are the waste of what goes wrong with humanity. Your entire race of freaks and monsters will never compare to us humans."

Rolling her head to the side, having a smile on her face as her eye glared past the glass. "Pathetic."

She chuckled, "Humans have no comparison to us mutants, we are the children of the atoms. I killed one of your officers with a glance. Now, what human can do that, what human body can handle our powers. There are millions of us and we'd kill you off before you bat your pretty eyelashes as you beg for mercy."

That kept him quiet.

"I know I'm not the only one here. I'm not the only one who's attacked an orderly, or defeated a human without making physical contact."

She giggled, "I'm just stronger then the rest you hold captive here."

Another silenced moment. The girl huffed, crossing her legs as she pressed her back against the mattress and sighed. "I wish they wouldn't touch me while being in a medically induced coma." Rolling her eyes to face the wall and see the bright lights begin to dim.

"Good night little girl..you need your strength for tomorrow."

She growled, "Yes _Daddy._"

Speaking sarcastically, to get a plain stupid response. "Now that's a good girl."

One look at the glass and it shattered into a cobweb of cracks. Tossing and turning, locked in a room with no count of time or dates. It made her upset, even threatening to cry but she wasn't going to break in front of these people. It was weakness.

"Dick.."

"I can still hear you sweet heart and believe me, you'll be seeing me often."

The camera stopped blinking and the lights dimmed down a bit darker. _'Finally he gave up..' _Her mind spoke in a worried tone. **_'Did he now?'_** That voice made her go pale.

**_'_****_Don't think I forgot about you darling.' _**The male voice in her head made her anxious.

She turned around, sitting up and wriggled around. _'Leave me alone!'_

In the silence was a dark chuckle, making the tears sting, **_'Go ahead and cry darling. No one is stopping you.'_** Shutting her eyes tight, she felt a light grip on her shoulders. Not wanting to open her eyes, feeling hot breath on her neck and a cold kiss down on the nape of her neck.

**_'_****_Come onnn..don't ignore me..' _**The voice wasn't in her head anymore.

"Leave me alone Aidan.." She spoke, pulling away.

The shadow crawled to her, a visible human face was being made, "You're the reason why I'm in here.."

Aidan sighed, sitting next to her, **_"I'm trying to get you out. Make it right."_**

Shaking her head she stared at the blank wall in front of her. "Go away..I don't want to get out.." She mumbled, tears welled up in her eyes, "I deserve to be here...I can't leave. I can hurt someone.." Aidan brushed away her up coming tears, shaking his head.

**_"_****_No, you don't deserve to be here, you should be out there finding her.."_**

More tears began to swell, "No..No I don't want her around me..what if I kill her."

He sighed, pressing his forehead to her shoulders, **_"Please..let me get you out.."_**

"No. For the sake of Raven..I'm not getting out Aidan..please just go." Her voice cracked, turning her head to meet the shadow as he began to fade.

**_"_****_Evangeline.."_**

* * *

Voilà! Don't forget to Review / Follow / Favorite ! :3


	3. Memories

Chapter 2: The Memory

**_Two Years Later..._**

"Evangeline you need to try harder."

The young woman growled, shaking her head, "Piss off! This hurts asshole!"

Sitting in the middle of the room with automatic guns maybe ten feet away but they rolled closer and closer. Evangeline sat in a metal chair, gripping the arms as she took a short breather, "Again." The weapons started up, the loud sound of popping made her cringe.

But the bullets were stopped. "Good, now try to do it again."

"Okay.." She spoke, pupils dilated and the bullets resumed their flight.

As they flew towards her, close enough to penetrate she stopped them. "See. I knew you could do it."

Scoffing at the fake enthusiasm. "Screw off, I only did it so you'd stop bitching."

The man chuckled, looking through the glass. He wasn't much older then her, maybe twenty three with black hair, bangs dyed blonde with was slicked back into a mow-hawk of sorts. This was the first time she'd ever seen her, what they call, trainers.

"..Aidan.." She spoke softly, the clear milky skin and rad hair style was a click.

He chuckled, kicking his feet up on the control panel. "Hey."

A mutant working at a facility designed to break mutants? "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't I say I'd get you out sunshine?"

The flashback from that day, made her throat swell and chest slowly give in. "You..You stayed.." Another soft chuckle came to echo the large room. "Now, why would I leave you here." Smiling quiet devilishly, he winked before dissipating into a shadow.

Shaking her head, she stood up but heard another loud bang, "Seriously."

The bullet took its toll, nearly entering the back of her head to feel the soft gust of hair behind her head where it was stopped. Evangeline shook her head as she left the room, cuffed like always but there was something different about her trainer.

"Aidan.." Speaking softly to know, he was gone.. "Did you say something, Evangeline?"

"No.."

The man that called himself , lead her back to her solitary, removing the cuffs as she walked in. Eva sat on her bed, watching the shadow behind the one way glass appear before sending the bullet she snuck it to the glass. "Shit!"

A soft giggle erupted the silence, "Scared?"

Dr. Harmon huffed, "You keep doing that, your visitors won't be happy."

"Visitors?" Her faced was knitted into confusion, making her sit upright and look him dead in the eye. "I don't have anybody. Who could _possibly_ visit me."

"Two middle aged men by the names of...Xavier, Charles and Lehnsherr, Erik."

Evangeline was confused, "I don't know who they are."

"They say they know you, and they're coming down to meet you."

* * *

Walking down the narrowed hallways to an elevator that lead to literally one hundred floors, they were traveling to rock bottom. Two men walked with an official, nothing but the echoing silence and tapping of dress shoes against the white marble floors.

"So Officer..?"

"Doctor, Doctor Harris."

The first, nodded his head, "And you must be Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr. Now what does Umbrella Corp. owe this fine appearance from the Government?"

"One of your..Subjects, her name isn't of our knowledge. Subject X I believe is her given name."

"Yes, one out our most difficult to train yet quite impressively strengthened mutants we have here."

Erik's face was contoured into anger and confusion, but we all know Anger is his best bet. "There are others here." He refrained himself from hissing those exact words but the Doctor shuddered at his passionately deadly voice. "Correct but only ones like her."

"_Ones like her?_" Charles repeated, expecting clarification. "Oh, Mutants who..contain more then one mutation."

_'__How do these humans know so much Charles?'_

Mentally shrugging, he glanced to meet deep blue eyes, _'I do not know that my friend..what I'm worried about is what they're going to use them for.'_

As they walked down the obnoxiously long hallway towards a single elevator, once inside they resumed their discussion but looked at the buttons to the commands for this mobile transportation. "100 floors?" Charles a bit baffled by it, each floor was for something important.

"Yes, your girl in on level ninety-six."

_'__Your girl?'_ Erik couldn't help but snicker.

Stepping back into their previous conversation, "Is there any specific reason why this Corporation is handling so many dangerous mutants."

"That's something I cannot answer, and most of our..cliental aren't dangerous. Along these floors is by..Class."

He waved a hand to the unlit buttons, "Class one resides in floors two to twenty, Class Two in floors twenty one to thirty nine, Class Three in forty to fifty eight, Class Four in fifty nine to seventy seven, and Class X from seventy eight to one hundred."

"Class X?" The two men asked in unison.

"Yes, or Class Five. Preferring the term X is how dangerous they are. Some in these floors are children to mere young adults like the girl you've requested."

The slight jolt of the elevator made Charles tense, "What do you know of this, Subject X?"

"We do not know much about her, When we found her now about two years ago..she looked like she'd been through hell. Her mutation protecting her from certain events of us trying to help her. Though we could not let a chance like this slip from under us."

As the number slowly decreased, as did their patience, "Did she cooperate?"

"Not at all, nearly killing forty men with a single glance is what surprises me. But we finally put her down, she wouldn't stop fighting."

looked to them with a straight face, "No harm was to her, what was surprising to us all is she has another mutant attached to her."

"Referring to him as Aidan, he's been in and out of this place." Thats when their faces wrinkled into even more confusion, _'Another mutant attached to her?' _Erik asked, hearing a slight ting as the motion stopped. "This way, in this level is the sleeping quarters for them and their probably in class by now."

"Class? This organization provides education as well?"

"For the young ones we have here, they're taught by two older mutants. But they take turns, every few hours. And Subject X is in the common room."

* * *

Sprawled out on the couch, a dark-skinned young woman was glued to the TV with another lying on her lap. "X, how you holding up?" She asked, braiding tiny strands of hair together, "I'm alright, I'm just worried about meeting them. Maybe..they know something about my sister.."

"What do you think Sara?"

The one known as Sara giggled, "Well, you'll just have to wait and see."

A young man walked in, chains and suck jewelry handing from his black pants with a black t-shirt. "Hey Axel."

He waved a hand, running a hand through his fire red hair, They all payed attention to the black and white screen with a random TV show playing for their enjoyment. "Oi, X!" Rolling her eyes, Evangeline sat up while holding the couch arm rest to keep herself steady, "What Klyde!"

"Syrena is looking for you." Kylde said through sharp teeth and aqua eyes, tousled blonde hair covering his beautiful eyes.

"What the hell does she want? If she wants to go another round because she's weak I'd be glad to."

He chuckled, ruffling her black hair, "You kicked ass babe, don't worry bout her."

Then a slight ting rang in the ears of the young adults and a wave of laughter of small children. "X!" A little voice caught her attention as a little girl with white hair and beautiful ruby eyes burned into her own. "Hey Mars, how ya doing." She smiled, being lifted and put into her lap.

"Is it true you might be leaving here?" She asked quietly.

"I dunno Mars, but I'm not leaving with out you. Promise."

A slight grin made it to her face as she felt another wait wrap around her neck, "Shit!" She toppled over, falling on her back with Mars straddling her lap and another little girl standing over her, "Aeris!" Softly brushing away auburn hair and fluffed out her little dress, black eyes looking down into her single emerald orb.

"Sorry X." She nervously laughed, helping her sit up. "Seems like the kids like you."

"Hey Kane." She spoke bluntly. He's been hitting on her ever since she got here.

"How you doin' gorgeous?" Rolling her eyes, standing up with the two girls in her arms, "Just fine."

There was a knock on the common room door and walked in, "X, it's time." Everyone became quiet. She stood up, taking a soft breath to kind a see the two men standing behind him then felt weight on her legs, "No X don't go!" She laughed softly, kneeling down to remove the two little girls on her.

"Mars..Aeris..I'm not going anywhere. If I do..best believe I'm taking you with me."

Charles and Erik watching the heart wrenching scene before them as she stood up, walking out the door. " This is X." She softly smiled, saying their hellos before quietly trailing behind them as they chatted, he lead them to a small interview room.

They sat down, feeling her green eye piercing their blue eyes, "X, is that what they call you here."

"Pointing out the obvious, everyone here goes by a nickname. Their real names, identities are a secret to us all."

Erik straightened himself out, noticing the hair covering her face, "Always having something to hide, no?"

"There always is."

Charles had a genuine smile on his face that made Evangeline's whole body become warm, "So, what is it you want to know about me?" A slight throat clearing and a sigh, "Well, if it's okay with you, we'd like to know your name, what you can do."

"Fair enough; my name is Evangeline."

"My mutation consists of telepathy/telekineses, psionic powers, the ability to destroy and control nerve systems, and pyrokineses; hardly regeneration but I can heal some wounds."

Charles laced his fingers, leaning a bit in towards her, "Would you mind presenting?"

Looking at Charles, he noticed her pupil dilation, then she looked towards Erik. "Your name is Erik Lehnsherr, age twenty eight, born and raised in Poland; as a Class four metal-bender where you bent a metal gate in front of German solders; until the German Invasion...you were in the concentration camps..where something terrible happened..to both you and your mother..now, you're on the hunt for a Sebastian Shaw."

_'__Classic telepathy..'_

"Your name is Charles Francis Xavier, age twenty seven, born in raised in Weschester County, New York. Having your first interaction with your mutation at the age of seven. Learning the differences in much through out the years, not having much knowledge of mutants or contact of any kind until you were twelve years old when you met.."

Evangeline stopped, as if she couldn't breath, "Evangeline..are you alright?"

Seeing her blank expression then a loud cracking in the walls, looking in both directions Charles and Erik were confused and were missing a piece of something that meant so much to her. Taking another glance at her, black and red fluid pulsed vividly through her veins that ran from her neck to her eyes.

"Raven.." She said in almost a whisper before the fluid pulsed away and the room was covered in cracks. Both men were baffled but a bit worried.

The flashback clicked in Charles almost immediately, "Raven..what importance is she to you?"

"She's my sister.."

* * *

This took so long to write sorry!

Like / Review / Favorite ! :3


	4. Reunite

Hey guys I'm baaack! Sorry for the ridiculously long wait for the update!

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunite

The door swung open, along with Mars and Aeris, "Girls, get X and take her to her room."

Charles and Erik were confused but stood up and followed the doctor out the room, "Give her a bit to cool down..Its the first time in years she's even heard news that someone has seen her sister."

"Raven Darkhölme, I've known her since we were children..she's my oldest friend.."

They watched as the two young girls walked along with Evangeline, seeing the broken expression on her face, Charles faked an itch to a temple to press his fingers to them and try to recover some information. He couldn't get through to her, _'_**_Don't even try to get inside her head..'_**

A male voice echoed in his head before turning to have an eye on her, "Charles?"

"Yes, sorry." Resting his hands in his pockets, he could feel the pulsing coming from her.

"You can talk with her in a bit, or whenever she feels better."

Erik noticed the vibe of Charles had changed as the two young girls came and the doctors left, "Hi." He spoke softly, seeing the sad expressions on their faces. "You must be Mars and Aeris..are you two close to..X?" They nodded, pulling their lips into a smile.

"Yeah..all the kids love her. She's like the mother..or sister we never had but we never seen her like this before.." Mars answered.

Erik stood next to Charles, mesmerized by the ruby red of her eyes, "Only once..she nearly blew the place up."

Aeris tugged the little gloves on her hand, "Do you know why?"

"..." The girls looked at each other, Aeris and Mars took their hands and walked.

"They use our past against us..One day they took it to the extreme..made a hologram of her sister, saying there was a bad man trying to hurt her.."

Mars looked back to them, her eyes changing green and hair becoming brunette, "They made the hologram scream and cry..like a human before she let loose all of her power. Most of the section was blown to pieces and the lot of us were hurt.."

As they walked them to her bedroom, peeking through the window. She stood there as they watched her furniture topple over with a black shock wave in the air. "Wait here.." They warned.

By their age, both men were intimidated, "X..can we come in.."

"Yeah.."

They walked in, Mars once again returning to her white hair and ruby eyes, "Those two men still wanna talk to you."

"Let them in.." She spoke softly, before turning and they seen the tears stains on her cheeks.

Walking in they kept their distance to watch her wipe away her wet cheeks, "Girls..go, we need to be alone."

"We're not leaving."

Evangeline smiled, kneeling down to caress their faces, "Go please, tell the others I'm fine." Sighing, they hugged her before walking out and shutting the door behind them. She face her bed, hearing a metal clank as the men watched chairs rise and set themselves in front of them.

"So..what exactly do you want from me."

Charles sat, Erik took the pleasure to stand and look around the room. "We plan to get you out."

Her face lit up, "We're going to..get you back to your sister. But you just have to..let us in."

Evangeline nodded her head, "What..what do you wanna know." She sat on the bed, glancing up at the mirror to hear a voice, **_'Don't trust them Eva..they're going to take advantage of you..'_** Bawling up her fists, she heard the metal bed creaking.

"Aidan..shut up.."

Taken back, they looked at her then the one-way glass, "Who is Aidan, the mutant that is attached to you."

"He..He was a friend of mine..before I was taken into Umbrella Corp, he tried to protect me..we both fought as much as we could but we both were taken." Swallowing her guilt, she gripped the mattress in quivering hands, "We were taken into different facilities but knowing Aidan..he always found a way to find me.."

She felt her skin beginning to crawl, "Everyone called him NightCrawler..he connected our thoughts together some how..he would come to me at night in a shadow form or attempt to be one of the trainers.."

"I don't choose for him to be here..he doesn't understand I hate him.."

Charles heard her voice become weak, her eyes slowly watering, "Two years ago..today..he promised me he'd get me out.."

"Well, he was right."

Her chest tightened and her heart pounded against her chest, "Well of course you could say your goodbyes."

Merely forgetting he was a telepath and he gained that one inner thought, her guard was getting weak at this point. She stood up and watched the door open, there stood Klyde, Axel, Sara, Mars and Aeris. "So X, seems like your leaving."

The young girls were in tears and Sara was about to burst, "Guys.."

"Don't leave us X!" Mars and Aeris tackled her down, hugging her tightly. "Listen to me, very clearly you all."

"I am coming back for you all. We know what they're doing to us is..wrong. If..If it happens to come..best be ready to fight to get out. I'm not leaving until all of these humans are dead or all of you are by my side. Its a promise I will keep to the grave and I will never break it."

Her words hit them all like bricks, they knew she was serious about all of this. "Its the least I can do."

"We'll be waiting for you X, I'll be by your side to the end."

Klyde had a toothy grin and pulled her up, "I'll do anything for you doll, I'll wait forever."

"Us too!" Hugging her legs, Aeris and Mars smiled beyond their tears. "Don't forget me."

Charles couldn't contain the soft smile on his face, Erik on the other hand had the straightest face ever; not even this could phase him..but it'll take a while. "Come X, time to go." Nodding her head before walking out of her room, her pale skin glimmered in the bright lights.

"I can't believe I'm leaving.."

Klyde leaned on the wall, pulling her into a hug, "I've wanted to do this for a while.." He pulled back a bit, leaning in to press his lips against hers.

Evangeline's eyes widened but blinked to realize..it didn't happen, "I'll miss you X."

"Me too.." She mumbled in his ear, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Her heart ached, as well for her throat swelled up before she adjusted her white v-neck and black pants. Following Charles and Erik to the elevator. Seeing everyone as she stepped in, her heart dropped. "I'm coming back for you..never forget.."

Before the doors closed and her body began to quiver, "I still can't believe I'm leaving.."

"Thank you.."

"Don't thank us till we leave, love."

Evangeline laughed softly, it feeling a tad bit like forever as the elevator came to the first floor. Her heart began to race, slowly walking out as the metal doors open to meet the smiling faces of most of the doctors and officers, "Congratulations Evangeline."

To her it was a surprise but all she did was smile and run her fingertips over her skin, "I'm so cold.."

"Maybe this will help." Charles whispered to her, opening the door for her to raise an arm and cover her eyes.

"Have they never let you outside?"

Shaking her head, her black hair glimmered against the sunlight, "Its so warm.."

Erik finally had a calming smile on his face, _'She looks so happy Charles.'_

_'__I would be too if I was locked away for years.'_

Evangeline giggled, twirling around like a child to comb her bangs back into place, seeing they've slightly grown she was a bit upset. "Come Evangeline, this way." Nodding her head, she followed behind them towards a car, sitting in the back seat while Charles was in the drivers seat, Erik in the passengers.

"Where are we going?" She asked softly, looking out the window to still feel the heat of the sun.

As Charles drove away from her once horrid past, he smiled, "To a Database where there are more people like you."

With hope in her eyes, she glanced to him through the rearview mirror, "Will Raven be there too?"

"Yes of course." Only his aqua blue eyes visible, they gave off the kind impression which Evangeline took kindly too and smiled back, _'Thank you..' _The appreciation echoed in their minds as they took a quick glance over their shoulders to see her curiosity becoming the best of her.

Her attention was glued to the sights out the window, "Am..I the first to be..coming from a facility.."

"No darling, you don't need to worry about that anymore."

Evangeline had the appearance of a lost child, the fear on her face but strength in her heart and Erik was mesmerized by that, her mystery. "Everything looks..so beautiful..so colorful and full of life..its just what I imagined." Talking to herself to comfort in her time of..curiosity.

"Here we are."

Charles stopped in front, what to Eva, was the smallest building she'd ever seen. "I can't believe I'm here.."

"Well believe. Raven would be bursting with joy to see you." But she didn't discriminate from appearances.

Following them into the building, she kept her hands either clasped behind or in front of her, "You don't need to do that Evangeline." Erik sighed, seeing how much it has become a routine for her. "I-I know, its just a..reflex.." As they walked into the building, Evangeline was like a kid in a candy store.

Running freely throughout the halls, the windows shining in light, "Its so warm.."

With Erik and Charles ahead of her, she did enough to keep from falling behind but the sights were just so..beautiful. This was the first time in years she's felt so alive. The young men heard giggling behind them when they realized she was doing something.

"What is she doing?"

Looking out the window..there was a light shower against the golden sun as the image of a faint rainbow came into sights. "Amazing.." Glancing over to Charles and Erik, she smiled. "Come on."

She followed, seeing so many people, "Wait here.."

Erik waited with her as he made his interest, "Everybody, we have a new recruit joint us."

"Come now, she's in here." Walking in, Evangeline met the eyes of six young men and women.

Scanning the room to meet the eyes of green and hazel, creamy soft skin and golden hair falling into loose waves. Their eyes met for a glance before she tore her eyes away and greeted the others with a smile, "Hi.." Evangeline looked to Charles, feeling like a nervous wreck.

_'__Don't be shy, go ahead and say hello.'_

Needing some liquid courage she walked towards them, combing her thick bangs back over her eye.

Glancing over the different people, characters, personalities that her mind touched was just..amazing. Another girl sitting beside Raven had loose black hair that touched her shoulders, a backless halter top with a leather jacket and a black leather skirt with knee length boots.

One young man wore his cleanly placed brown hair to the side, glasses pressed against his nervous expression, clothed in a blue knit sweater and dress pants; looking highly professional.

The one across had chocolate skin, frizzed afro-to-be wearing a blue long-sleeved polo, dress pants and he looked calm and collected of himself.

Ginger hair fell into tight curls around his milky pale skin as freckles dotted his face. Red button up, with grayish green colored jeans, Carelessly splayed against the chair as if the CIA importance was another lazy day to him and clearly he didn't give a damn.

The final had tarnished golden hair, black leather jacket with a blue polo and denim jeans. He had the appearance of the team quarter back, not the rebellious spirit but appearances can be deceiving. Sitting back with casual confidence, not minding the surroundings.

Evangeline looked around, her stomach _tightening. 'I don't think she remembers me Charles..'_

_'__Well why don't you introduce yourself, there is nothing to be afraid of.' _ He couldn't help but chuckle.

She tried to smile, it was like the movements to do so were painful and frozen. "Hi."

Glancing over her shoulder, Erik and Charles left the room to leave them to converse. "I'm Raven, this is Angel, Alex, Sean, and Darwin."

"Hi, I'm Evangeline. Its nice to meet you all."


	5. Familiar Faces

Chapter Four ~

* * *

Chapter 4: Familiar Faces

Raven couldn't help but tilt her head and glance as if she was trying to figure out who she was. Evangeline noticed this and took a seat at the bar while the others conversed in their own minorities and boredom. _'Maybe leaving was a bad idea..'_

**_'_****_How can you say that Eva.'_**It was Aidan.

Rolling her eyes, she took a glance to the group before looking down at the counter. _'Easy, she doesn't remember me.'_

Aidan sighed angrily before disappearing. _'Raven? Do you remember me.'_

Evangeline looked over her shoulder while staring right into her hazel-green eyes, "Evangeline.."

"Oh my god..," Her name being muttered by the one familiar.

She stood to her feet and walked over to her, draping her arms around her as the sobbing into there neck made her whole body tense, "Raven?" The rest called, seeing the scene unfold with such emotion, Evangeline wrapped her arms around her waist and mimicked her sadness.

"I never though I would see you again.." She mumbled.

Pulling back, Evangeline's eyes watered, "Neither did I before you left me."

It was worse, "I didn't mean to, I was scared I didn't know what they were going to do to us."

"At least we are together now."

Everyone puzzled and the slightest heart broken, Raven turned around and wiped the tears from her cheeks to have the saddest smile on her face, "Everyone, this is my older sister." Angel put her hands over her chest and gasped, "This is the spectacular girl you've been weeping about?" Alex scoffed.

A small giggle came from her before everyone knew, Alex stopped moving. "Alex?"

Sean poked him, he nearly jumped when his body lurched forward and fell to the ground. "Who is doing that?"

"I'm just that spectacular."

Evangeline stood proudly before taking Alex's seat and kicking her feet up on the coffee table. "That was amazing." Right when said, Alex regained his posture and movement of his own. "Whatever." Unable to taste the defeat. "You know, since we're kinda like government agents now, we should have code names." Raven suggested.

"I wanna be called Mystique." Raven chimed.

"Damn, I wanted to be called Mystique." Sean joked, getting a chuckle from Evangeline.

Raven laughed, "Well to bad I called it," A wave of blue came to their attention before Sean appeared twice before their eyes.

Sean nearly jumped out of his seat, "And I'm way more mysterious then you." The group whooped and hollered at her amazing performance. "Darwin, what about you?" He stood and just shrugged his shoulders, "Well Darwin is already kind of a nickname. You know – adapt to survive and all….check this out."

Leaning in their seats as Darwin looked at everyone before dunking his head into the fish tank, his ears being replaced by gills as they retracted with every watery breath he took in.

"Thats cool, but disgusting." Evangeline shivered, laughing and clapping with everyone else.

"What about you?" He asked Sean, regaining his seat.

A devilish smile resided on his face, "I want tot be called….Banshee."

"And why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank asked, seeing him stand and take stance by the coffee table.

"You might want to cover your ears."

Evangeline had her hands hesitantly placed over her ears along with everyone else, watching him draw breath before exhaling in some sort of high pitched scream that broke the aligned glasses of coke and shattered the window in front of them to watch Sean cringe a bit.

Nervous laughter over came the group, "You're next." He announced, pointing to Angel.

"Well, my stage name is Angel," Speaking while removing her jacket, Sean whistled, "It kinda fits." The detailed design of dragonfly wings that were tattooed against her olive colored skin peeled off and fluttered,

Raven was astonished, "You can fly?!" Her enthusiasm made Evangeline smile.

"Uh huh and this," Turned toward the shattered window, she spit something that looked acidly green-orange as it landed on this statue to immediately burn on contact. Impressed, Eva didn't know what they were in for.

But for her hope, she wanted to be skipped over, "What about you, what's your name?" She asked Hank.

"How about big-foot?" Alex laughed but no one else found it humorous.

Raven looked at Hank sadly, Alex more a snarky sense, "Well you know what they say about guy with big feet."

"And uh yours are kinda small." She snapped, Sean and Evangeline spitting up their drinks. "Well Alex, What about you, what can you do?" Darwin questioned, she was actually curious what the road-rage had in store. He was quiet. "I.. I can't do it in here."

"Can you do it out there?" Darwin asked, nodding to outside.

Shaking his head, Raven and Angel started to chant his name, Evangeline soon joining. "Okay okay." He gave up with a gruff.

"But when I say get down, get down." He enforced.

They piled by the window, Raven above Evangeline, Angel underneath her, Hank in front of them with Darwin and Sean behind. Looking eagerly outside, he wasn't amused by the attention. "Get back." He warned, they leaned back into the room but came back out. "Get back!" Not budging.

"Whatever." He growled, a slight waved movement before ruby disks rotated around his body and flung out when he made the slightest turn. The statue was in two pieces and sizzling from the burn. They erupted in clapping and whooping in his performance, Evangeline was definitely impressed.

Taking Alex's seat once again, she was the last to impress. "So what do you do?"

Evangeline lifted her head and grinned, "Well.." She mumbled, looking straight at Sean at her pupil dilated largely as he began to levitate, when he tried to speak she sealed his lips shut and his arms started moving but she stopped all movement and shut him down.

"That's amazing." Angel gawked before she released him, watching him fall to the ground. "Sorry."

Alex looked over at her, "That's it?" He chuckled, "No." Her grin hadn't disappeared before the shadows from all corners of the room cocooned him in a black mass, suddenly a small fire started in one of the glasses and a rusty-red cloud swirled outside. "It rains fire." She mentioned.

Before that, the ground began to shake and out in the quad, the concrete and earth was uprooted like an earthquake happened. "Ta da," Evangeline released Alex as he gasped for air.

Sean splayed in his seat, thinking of the perfect name. "I think I got it."

"Lets see what you got."

"Nemesis."

Loud eighties music was playing, Hank was hanging from the ceiling, Angel was flying and dancing with Raven on the couch. Alex, Sean and Evangeline were beating Darwin with broken pieces of furniture, his body was encased in this strange scale-like armor.

"Harder!" He shouted as Sean beat a chair against him, Alex was beating him with a wooden stick.

Darwin laughed, "Harder!" Evangeline smirked before hitting him with a chair to watch it break, "Damn it!"

"Come on Harder!" Everyone was having a fun time before the shrill voice froze just about everyone, "What are you doing!?"

"Who destroyed the quad!?" Moira McTagger. "It was Evangeline." Hank accused, making her punch his arm.

Raven stepped it, "No Nemesis. We have to call her Nemesis, that's her name now."

Her grin was slowly sliding off her lips when she watched her sister burst full of happiness, "And we were thinking, you should be Professor X and you should be Magneto." Pointing to them with the softest smile on her face for it to only be crushed.

"Exceptional." Erik breathed before leaving.

The look on Charles' face made them both upset, "I expected more from you."

Watching them leave, Evangeline sighed and watched as they staggered through the rocky mess before looking out and slowly watching it fit back into place beneath their feet. Seeing they all looked back to her, she looked towards the floor and couldn't bare the stares.

"Brutal." Sean scoffed a bit nervously.

Evangeline hasn't felt or seen that look of disappointment since their parents wanted to leave them on the streets. Throughout the whole scene, she nor Raven couldn't help that overwhelming feeling that hung above them like rain clouds.

A few hours had past, everyone was seated on the couch besides Alex and Darwin in their competitive pinball match. They've been locked up like bad dogs while the trio that scolded them took a trip to Russia. Her head rested against Raven's shoulder before the sounds of laughing caught her attention

"Look! The circus is in town!" one of the men stated. "Come on," he looked over at Angel, "Why don't you give us a little..." and proceeded to imitate her flying abilities. She shook her head with disgust at them and sighed. "Hey- you. Show us the foot! Yeah, c'mon Bigfoot," he mocked as Hank stood up to close the curtain.

Evangeline resumed to dwell before her head shot up at the sound of a scream, "What was that?"

"Did…did you see that?" She asked, everyone piled toward the window when another scream was heard and the sound of a loud thud landed right in front of them. Everyone jumped or screamed as they backed away from the window in terror to heard those sound over and over again. All over the courtyard.

"Stay in the room!" A guard yelled.

From that, Evangeline spotted a red teleporter, slaughtering the security and with every kill Raven and Angel screamed their lungs out. "Like hell we're staying!" Darwin hollered, "Lets go!" Right when he said, they ran into the hallways there were destroyed and on fire. It was hell all over again.

"Screw this." Evangeline hissed, getting everyone in a corner while the shadows cocooned them, swirling shut.

Protecting everyone else was important, "This will protect you." She spoke softly, meeting her sisters' eyes possibly for the last time. Evangeline climbed out the window, meeting the teleporter before her, not even noticing the sound of a knife cutting through the air. Quickly protecting herself before escaping and looking around herself to try and find him.

"Where the hell are you.."

A loud whoosh and pop caught her attention just above her before the weapon was plunged into her right shoulder, making her scream in agony. To her, this was nothing, looking up to the red devil before her pupils dilated fully once again and took control of his nerve system, stopping him from moving whatsoever. The way he as positioned in air, was a clear story of him making a not so clean kill. Her eyes flickered as the hidden ones witnessed a cyclone coming from the other side of the facility.

Looking back up, his mutation delayed and a red swirl of fire rained down from above on their unwelcome visitors. He disappeared into smoke, the puff of his existence gone. Evangeline quickly hopped over the ledge of the window and rejoined the group. Pressing her hand down on her bleeding shoulder and the corner of her mouth was mysteriously leaking crimson.

"You want the mutants? They're right through that door. Just let us normal people go. We're no threa-,"

Her blood dripped down her arm, patting the floor when the realization hit her. She felt another presence coming their way, through the doors was one man with a helmet on his head, the teleporter to their left and the odd cyclone causing mutant on their right. As if they were almost protecting them. There was so much more.

"Where's the telepath?"

"Not here," The Russian telepath stood down. "Oh, thats to bad. Well at least I can take this silly thing off."

The shadow shield tore to pieces to the floor, showing the rest of the group. Seeing there was a telepath in the room, there was no way Evangeline could do it without leaving a trace that she was in there. Eva's eyes glowed now toxic green, pupils dilating again to hear a heart beat beginning to slow down and movements stopped.

"Good evening. My name is Sebastian Shaw. And I am not here to hurt you."

"Freeze!" an agent shouted, within that time span, he was dead in a heart-beat.

"My friends, there is a revolution coming. When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice. Be enslaved or rise up to rule. Choose freely, but know that if you are not with us, then, by definition, you are against us,"

"So you can stay and for the people who hate and fear you or you can join me and live like kings. And queens."

* * *

The chapters will be coming about two at a time since I now have so much spare time on my hands and thank you so much for those who voted for who should Evangeline be with. Thank you so much for your input! :3

I haven't come to a solid decision but you can still vote - If Evangeline should be with Erik or Charles? Or Both?

~ Fawn


	6. Decisions and Memories

Hi guys, here's chapter five. (:

Note - to answer blitz12 's question, she can control it to a certain extent. If she's using more than one of her many mutations she can either kill herself or basically anyone near her, she becomes so rage-induced that her mind blanks out while she acts up without even realizing it. Or if she is pushed to it. More or less, her abilities are destructive and she doesn't want anyone to get killed or dying because she can't handle it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Decisions

Evangeline could hardly keep herself up, putting her ultimate pressure on her shoulder to just cease most of the bleeding just didn't help at all. Her vision was now blurred and posture slumped.

From the deafening silence and bitter decisions running through their heads..Angel walked up with no hesitation or care for the rest of them.

"Angel.." Raven called in disbelief.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Sean scoffed.

"Come on. We don't belong here and that's nothing to be ashamed of." Everyone stood their ground, not believing that she would just walk away like that.

Eva had trouble keeping pressure on her would without stumbling to the ground. The support from Raven and now Sean, it just wasn't enough and the wound was deep. Her vision was going but there was still enough strength in her to keep her steady. Alex and Darwin were mysteriously in a conflict but there was something to be done. They needed Angel.

"Wait. I'm coming with you." Darwin said, walking into the clearing.

Noticing the look Alex swapped with Darwin, Sean and Raven held Eva close and walked across with Alex..cough.._Havoc_ standing in the middle. "Alex!" Darwin shouted, ducked Angel beneath his body armor, "Get out!" was their warning before he volleyed the discs towards them. "Alex- NO!" Evangeline shouted, it was to late.

Shaw absorbed it, mocking their attempts, "Protecting your fellow mutants? A noble act," Shaw smiled, seemingly amused. Walking to Darwin, enjoying the shock on his face.

"Adapt to this." He whispered, sending the now ruby orb down his throat. Alex, no emotion could even begin to explain.

Evangeline screamed, looking at her newly found friend exploding before her eyes. "NO!"

"You bastard!" She cried, yanking herself away from her support to quickly hop over the window's ledge and try to attack him some how. It didn't result in so, Shaw grabbed her ankle and flung her into the wall just behind them, the sound of the breaking concrete masked the bones she broke.

"EVANGELINE!" Everyone shouted, seeing her slump forward as she slid down the wall and spat the blood that collected in her mouth on impact.

Her eye shot open, looking down at the fixed destruction beneath their feet. "We'll meet again Evangeline."

"I guarantee it." From that, her giggled turned to maniacal fits of laughter. "I'm..not finished..with you…yet.."

The ground trembled and broke open, jagged pieces of concrete and rock darted up in large stakes, hoping to get a hit but..they vanished. "You're strong. You have the will to fight even if you're about to die." Shaw chuckled, a gust of red smoke appeared before her.

The ching of a metal weapon and the swift movement, she was done for. "NO!"

He stabbed through her chest, watching her eyes become lifeless as they all left her there to die. "NO NO NO!" Raven screamed, running with Hank, Sean and Alex to come to her aid. "Evangeline! Wake up, Wake up!" The sound of a soft chuckle filled her ears.

She rose her head, spitting out a mouth full of blood before looking back up to them, "I'm fine..he missed my heart..if I had one that is."

Her weak voice made Raven bawl, "Jesus.." Alex breathed out, taking her into his arms. Not minding the blood that stained his clothing. He continuously gazed at her to see if she was still breathing or even moving. The lifeless body he held in his arms was being drained of her blood as they watched the crack of dawn. "Don't…don't bother with the CIA…I'm not letting them touch me.."

She mumbled, referring to being aided by them, she didn't want it. Evangeline was strong enough to come this far and she isn't dead yet.

* * *

The early morning sunlight doused the surviving brave souls that tried their hardest to protect each other, Evangeline dismissed the help from the ambulance when her small regeneration skills started to work hardly.

"Fucking human..handing us over to him.." She growled, throwing a stone into the window.

Make more of a mess, "Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself even more." Cooed Raven.

She leaned her head against her shoulder, seeing Alex stained in her blood. "Thank you." She spoke softly to him, he was confused, "Why are you thanking me? I..We should be thanking you, you nearly died trying to avenge Darwin." Alex spoke truthfully, seeing her crack a smile.

Sitting so far apart, hand pressed against her shoulder would and legs crossed underneath her as she picked at the stone benches they sat on.

As Charles and Eric walked up, looking frightfully at the scene around them, Alex was already up and moving, like he was going to walk up and meet them half way, but stopped at the last second. He looked at everyone with sad eyes, more or less at Evangeline since she busted her ass nearly for everyone and she was fucked up bad.

"I arranged for all you to be sent home immediately." Charles ordered.

"No." Sean rejected.

Charles gave him a stern look to defend his answer. "Alex is not going back to jail." Sean said.

"And I'm not going back to Umbrella." Evangeline growled.

Raven tried stopping her but Erik and Charles, they were lost for words. They stared at her broken state and she wasn't even done yet.

"Charles, Darwin is _dead_. We can't even bury him." Raven spoke, holding her up.

Alex stepped up, looking at Eva with hope, "And Evangeline protected us, fought like hell. And she still isn't done. _Look at her."_

"All the more reason you should go home." Charles and his muffled words.

Evangeline shook her head, spitting blood to the side of her walking corpse. "This is bullshit."

"We can avenge him." Erik took a shot in the dark.

Charles gritted his teeth "Erik a word please." Charles said quietly as he walked past the other man and off to the side of them.

Seeing a decision has been arranged, they all were a bit clueless.

"We will have to train. All of us. Yes?" Charles said.

Evangeline had a bit grin on her face, spitting the blood that drained from the side of her lip out and sighed. "You're fine." Raven giggled.

"No I'm perfect." She snickered, seeing the worried look on Hanks face.

"Well we can't stay here, even if they reopen the department it's not safe. We got nowhere to go."

Charles smiled lightly, nodding his head, "Yes we do."

Eva tilted her head to the side to crack what wasn't broken, sighing in relief to feel her neck loosen up. Charles and Erik still had their sights on Evangeline, seeing what she brought to protect them all..or nearly at most. But what they realized is this can get out of control.

* * *

Piling out of the car, sort of leaving some rubbed in blood stains against the fabric of the seating; Evangeline had a weak smile looking up towards..this fortress of a home. It was a Victorian Mansion, the building was made of tan stone. All the walls were capped with stone rail work, ending in points at corners. The windows were tall, and though they were narrow there were so many they seemed broad. The grounds would have fit at least a dozen more of the mansions.

"This is yours?" Sean asked, surprised.

"No. It's ours." Charles had a warm smile on his lips, correcting him.

Alex held Evangeline up, looking like she was going to pass out. "Honestly Charles, I don't know how you survived living in such hardships." Spoke Erik, standing beside him.

Raven pushed up between them, wrapping her arm around Charles who did the same for her. His kissed the top of her head the way a brother might as she spoke.

"Well, it was a hardship softened by me." Evangeline widened her eyes.

_' __She was here the whole time.. '_ Raven left his side, "Come on, time for the tour."

"Before we start the house tour and Evangeline dies on the way, can she get fixed up?" Alex interrupted.

Seeing they forgot about her injuries, Charles and Erik jumped, "Right, Raven would you mind?" Getting a nod and a look from her sister, they came to her.

Everyone walked inside, separating their ways. She didn't speak a word to them as they walked her to the infirmary wing of the household but when they offered to lift some of the weight off of her, she refused. Walking well more like staggering behind them but she made it before collapsing on the bed.

It was quiet, "I want to thank you Evangeline. Putting your life on the line for them."

"Isn't it what us mutants do." She spoke, getting strange looks from them.

"Protect each other, do whatever it takes. Not fight against one another..for the sake of the human race."

That was all she spoke before looking down to the floor again and gripped the mattress in her bleeding hands. Puzzled by her sudden change in mood, Charles tried to touch her mind but was jerked away painfully, "Stop trying to get into my head Charles."

He heavily sighed, "And if you're wondering what was wrong was the looks you three gave us."

"Maybe you never asked or Raven wasn't open to discussion, but those same looks of disappointment..they were the last and very same our parents gave us as children."

Evangeline looked up at him, sneer and pissed off. "And you may be a mutant Charles, but why don't you try asking instead of getting into people's heads. Let them tell your in _their _time not yours."

Her words struck him to the heart, Erik was crouching down in front of her and he took the empty seat next to her. It was the both of them that noticed her quivering hands and shaky breath, "Aidan..leave me alone.." Whispering under her breath until the bed started to move.

"You two need to leave..now." Evangeline begged, looking to both of them.

"Evangeline..what's wrong." Erik asked seeing her eyes beginning to tear. "Aidan..Aidan is whats wrong.."

She stood up, and back away from the both of them, "If you two don't leave now..he's going to hurt you."

"Please..I don't have control over him. He can use me to hurt you or anyone in here.." She blinked and tears began streaming down her cheeks, making the blood on her mouth watery. **_'What are you doing!?' _**Evangeline shut her eyes as the only thing she could see blinded was the blackness of her shadow fortress.

**_'_****_Evangeline stop!'_**Erik and Charles didn't know what to do, "I said leave me alone!"

The orb that cradled her, it began to pulse, "Evangeline!" Erik came up to her transparent space, pressing his hands to it to feel a stinging pain against his skin.

"Charles, Charles what do we do." They were both lost. "I don't know Erik!"

Evangeline fell to her knees, the orb began to rotate as her screams shook up the entire house before the orb dissipated in a matter of seconds and she was on the floor unresponsive. Evangeline's body was pulsing madly, the ground began to flow with the beat of the pounding coming off her body.

The black orb was still spinning and Charles soon realized what was going on. In his head, there were inaudible whispers, shrieking screams and her voice as if she was crying or pleading with another voice inside. At this point, it was the only window of opportunity to finally see what's inside her head. Pressing his fingers to his temple and shutting his eyes only to reopen them in a scene of horror.

_"Get away from me!" _

_The whispers soon became audible, only understanding so much..he opened his eyes again but this time in the memory. Charles looked around, the white walls and large umbrella symbol he was standing dead center in..this place was strangely familiar. "No! NO! Go away!" That voice that was a click familiar became more childish and the screaming turned into wailing. _

_"Hush child, it'll be over soon." _

_Following the sound, Charles continued to walk down the empty hallway, correcting his direction towards the god awful sound. Finally finding the room..it was the examination room in which he walked through the doors to see a young girl latched to a hospital bed. Wriggling in her restraints with force, everything in the room began to tremble._

_Her tiny body was shaking itself and all of this just confused poor Charles, what connection did this have with her? "Evangeline.." He spoke softly, seeing her jerk her head in his direction. "C..Charles.." Her eyes watered, but looking beyond the pain her pupils dilated, making her eyes look nearly black._

_"What are you doing here Charles." _

_Everything that was trembling was lifted and everyone in the room had vanished, except for one person._

_Charles took a step closer, "Evangeline what is going on."_

_Silent, she took a glance to the only other man in the room. Muttering under his breath in a language, maybe that was the whispers he couldn't understand. Biting her tongue, she averted her attention from Charles like she never noticed him._

_"Komm jetzt Evangeline, allen zu zeigen, was Sie wirklich sind. Welche Art von Monster, das du geworden. Wecken Sie es. Zerstöre alle, die in Angst vor ihr, die weniger mit ihr gesprochen haben kauerte. Tötet sie alle."*_

_Picking up only bits and pieces of what he was saying, Evangeline slowly..started calming down. Whatever he had said gave her enough reassurance that she was okay. "No..No I don't want to hurt anyone else.." Her tears streamed gently down her cheeks._

_Soon Charles had caught glimpse of a glitch, seeing a white light before pressing his hands to his ears, screaming in pain. He was being torn apart and Evangeline's screams had synced in with his own._

Being pulled back into the present, Charles was disoriented and fuzzy from what had happened mere minutes ago. He just noticed he was lying against the bed, Erik leaned against the wall to see him regain consciousness. "You're back." He spoke blandly, having the curve of a grin on his face.

Charles looked over, Evangeline was lying in the bed next to him. From his view, she wasn't breathing.

"Is she dead?"

"No, she's just unconscious..she'll be fine, she just went through something tremendous."

Erik walked to her, helping her sit up, "My fucking head hurts.."

"Well from the looks of it I'm pretty sure thats not the only thing in pain." He chuckled, helping her stand up. "I really feel like I'm extra weight on you guys." She chuckled softly, seeing Erik's glance. "I can't die..Well I'll maybe give him a visit but I don't stay for long."

Charles loved her positive attitude, even if it was to give her sister comfort. "Come lets get you cleaned up."

Evangeline looked over, seeing him lying down with a mark around his throat and from her abilities could sense his pain.

"Oh my god..what..what did I do.."

Forcing herself to stand up and stagger to Charles with tears in her eyes, "Charles I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She could feel the hitch in her breathing from feeling of being horrified at what she had done. All he could do was pull a smile and brush his hand across her cheek to brush the now red tears.

"I'm fine Evangeline, I got in your head. Not for long but now..now I know what he meant."

Her skin prickled in goosebumps, "You..You did what..but how.."

"I heard you calling." It snapped back to being unconscious herself, she was screaming for both Charles and Erik to help her.

Evangeline shook her head, "I could have killed you Charles. Why would you do that, I-I could have torn you apart. Then another person would have died and I would have been on me." Erik sighed loudly, "A thank you would have been nice."

"Oh right, thank you for nearly getting yourself killed. Yeah that makes perfect sense Erik. I could have killed the both of you..hell I could have killed everyone in here!"

"But you didn't and Charles is alive."

She shook her head, standing up. "You don't get it Erik. That's what I'm afraid of. The excuses for why I didn't."_  
_

Evangeline walked past him and into the bathroom, locking the door.

Removing her soiled clothing, turning on the hot water and stepped in. "She is amazing, isn't she Erik."

"She's a surviver Charles. She's afraid of herself, that doesn't mean she's amazing."

Scrubbing the blood off her body, washing the blood out of her hair and gently cleaning her wounds but winced or hissed when the soap had gotten in too deep.

But it had gotten to the point where the bad things about her shined in others eyes.

"I'm nothing but a monster.."

* * *

Voila, chapter five. and for blitz12 I hope I and this chapter had answered your question :)

~ Fawn


End file.
